This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is generally known to create CAD cut heat transfer lettering and designs by cutting such letters and designs from a sheet of dual layer material. The top layer of the sheet is comprised of the material used for the letters and designs themselves, and the bottom layer is a backing layer. Once the outline of the letters and designs are cut into the top layer, the letters and designs must be removed from the backing layer, and any cavities in the letters and designs (such as the middle hole in the letter “O” for example) must be plucked out. This process is referred to as weeding. Weeding is commonly performed manually with a hand-held weeding tool. Weeding can be a monotonous and time-consuming job.